fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Flowering Garden (Tales of nephilim)
Author notes * Even name is omnipotent it don`t mean they are omnipotent, it just name for this group. * This is composite page for basic information of group and their combat statics. I will make each character appearance and personality at time. Expect Existence as she has own complete page, but she was maded before i get this ``oh this would be great idea``, i gonna make composite page for these characters. * I make someday for each character their own pages, but this will be my ``base page`` for now, that i remeber what i have written down and is easier to come back and copy paste stats to character pages. Backstory Characters and composite page created by Lekmos. ``Omnipotent children`` is reference to group, which are supreme beings or strongest for each their own part of infinite dimensional multiverse which where created by Engineer. Example of these kind being is Existence and hers own Allverse. These beings form each others their own club or coalition, which they named ``omnipotent childrens``. All members gather once in millenium in one place to meeting to discuss for serious matter or just fun. This time howewer they get serious call from Engineer to gather to talk about whole existence. DEL has informed that, he migth someday go on and leave his creation behind and find suitable successor for creation. This caused to race begin, winner would have prove himself and find Book of knowledge and get fruit from tree, which grows in meadow in dimensionless world to gain unthinkable power to rule everything. Of course knowing DEL, he has chosen place for competition for old english style mansion and no visible clues for winning the race. Of course some are ready to cheat and use dirty tactics to win. Somehow mysterious being called Butler is also there for it`s own goals. And DEL called Sonny and Metatron too to party, even they are not members of the group. List of memebers * Augustus * Lissie * Filiph * Sarcassos * Existence * Lumiere * Tiffany * Meyers * Myucel Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral, some are lawfull evil '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Genderless, they appears both as male and female '''Age: '''So many years '''Classification: '''Supreme beings of their own hyper/multiverses '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Meadow of beyond '''Weight: '''Varies '''Height: '''Varies '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Engineer Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOD6DXoaLlU ``Omnipotent childrens`` theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJiG15euUes I have come wrong mansion/Tea party theme] Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: Varies from Low 1-C to 1-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Light Manipulation (Type 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (subatomic level),High level Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (from 6 to over 600 dimensional level), Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (ideal tranformation), Creation (can create anything to their own dimensional level), Conceptual Manipulation ( All consept which are in multiverse), Abstract Existence, Aura, Resistance to latter powers to hers own power level, Soul Manipulation (They have created life to local multiverses and as being supreme beings don`t have themself soul, so they are immune to souls manipulation), Existence Erasure (Being creator of life, they can erase beings and even concepts from their multiverses if wanted to), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Varies from Low complex Multiverse Level to Hyperverse Level '(Each is different level dimensions being, as lowest is Existence being 6 dimensional being and strongest is Lumiere being over 600 dimensional being. They all can create and destroy freely so much dimensional structures as they them [[Speed|'Speed]]: Immeasurable [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Immeasurable [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Varies from Low Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal [[Durability|'Durability']]: Varies from Low Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Immeasurable '(Good example is Existence who beated Darkness, healed sisters of fates, fixed whole Allverse 6 dimensional construct and she is weakest of group) [[Range|'Range]]: Varies from Low Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal ' '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Nigh Omniscience '(They know almost all what is happening in their own hyper/multiverses) '''Supergenius '(Outside their own creations they ares still high intelligent when comparing normal beings due their knowledge how multiverses work at start to end) '''Weaknesses: * Nothing notable, some ones are arrogant and greedy tough Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: '''Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Shifters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users